


Heart’s Desire

by MicheConnor



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheConnor/pseuds/MicheConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has a plan. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart’s Desire

**Author's Note:**

> If they belonged to me, they would never wear shirts again. But they don't. Blame DC and CW and Al and Miles. This is unbeta’d, so any errors are mine and mine alone, and I live for constructive criticism, feedback, savories and sweets. My prompt was sweaty!lex, and this is not at all what I thought it would be when I started writing it. Oh, and I am such a dork. Cinderella81 gets HUGE kudos for suggesting that Lex propose to Clark. (I don't think either of us expected this, though!)

The odd pink light that illuminated the Kawatche Cave came from something he could not see. There was the sound of water trickling somewhere, and it was not that much of a surprise when a cool tiny drop fell and hit the back of his neck. It was the slide down his back and under his shirt of that small amount of moisture that made his dry throat clench tight and wish for a prehensile tongue to flick out and lap it up. He must have made a sound, some slight intake of breath or perhaps it was simply a whimper.

"It's not too late, Luthor," the light tenor said softly in his ear, the words a caress of sound that made his breath catch again.

"Not going to give in, Superman. No matter what you do." Lex shook his head, and tested the knots that held the ropes about his wrists and ankles.

"Really? What if I do things to you? Things you’ve been wanting me to do for years?"

"Not even then." Sweat started to pearl on his lip, and his forehead, and slide down his face. 

"I’ll stop crashing into your secret lairs. Stop breaking all your toys. . . " 

Lex kept his eyes closed, but he could hear Clark–Superman–rocking on his toes. The giant’s red plastic boots were squeaking on the floor. "That would be nice. Still not giving in."

"Lex. Please. Just open your mouth." 

Another cool drop of water from the stalactites that covered the ceiling splattered onto the crown of Lex’s head and slid forward to mix with the beads of sweat on his forehead and cascade off his nose. He shook his head, and tightened his jaw and his teeth nearly creaked with effort. "Unh-uh." 

Something blunt that was warm and smelled spicy pushed at his lips and slipped in between them to rub fruitlessly on his teeth and gums. Lex kept his eyes closed.

"Ooooo-pen. O-P-E-N!" Clark. Clark was–No. It was Superman, despite the petulant tone of voice. 

Lex had to peek, just a little, because he made a huge bet with himself that Clark was pouting, and his lower lip would be thrust forward. Heh. He was right, and now he could give himself a present. Maybe that restored Impala he’d seen for sale. 

"C’mon, Lex. It’ll be fun. You’ll like it, I know you will!" Superman–Clark leaned close, "I’ll let you play with my suit." 

Lex just stared at his tormentor, silently promising him a protracted and torturous revenge.

"I’ll let you play with me in my suit . . . "

Lex opened his mouth, felt the blunt spicy thing rest on his tongue, and shuddered. It was only with the greatest mastery of will that he did not suddenly spit the acidic greasy mass out onto the floor and instead swallowed. "Guh," he gasped. "That has to be the most horrible thing, ever. Water, please?"

"Hey, it’s not that bad." Clark loosened the ropes that held Lex still and offered him a bottle of Tynant. "These are a real delicacy!"

Lex gulped the water down before answering. "Deep-fried cheese with batter and even more cheese? My arteries will never be the same, or my mouth." He fought to catch his breath, and shuddered. "This burn is not going away." A fine sheen of perspiration coated his face.

"Oh, see, that was the habanero pepper. Tasty, huh?" Clark was staring at him, squinting slightly. "Lex, you’ve gotten all shiny. That’s pretty." 

Lex looked at his captor and groaned as sudden pain from his stomach forced him to his knees. "I don’t – think – so. What else was in those things? Oh no."

"No hurling, Lex. No with the hurling." Clark picked Lex up and carried him outside, and whether it was the cool air or just being outside, Lex felt better. Clark settled him against the rock face next to the cave opening.

"You know, I did have plans for this evening." 

"You told me that earlier. But I didn’t want you to go to that party." 

Lex lifted his brows at the primary colored alien as he rested against the rough cliff side. "That’s a bit out of the ordinary, wouldn’t you say? Since when do you care–"

It was Clark’s turn to stare, and take three steps over to crouch before Lex. His clear apple-green gaze never left Lex’s. "Don’t be stupid."

Lex huffed, looking away. 

From somewhere, Clark pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and patted at Lex’s damp face. "I just wanted us to do something fun. And you refused. Why do things always escalate between us? Lex, I just wanted to spend sometime together. It’s been years since we had a real vacation. Or more than an hour together."

Lex sat up a little more, breathed deeply. Felt better. Felt the pain in his stomach fade. "I made a commitment to go to that party, Clark. It’s important that I keep my promises. You taught me that."

Clark sighed unhappily and pushed an errant floppy lock of hair off of his forehead. "We can still go. I mean, I can take us. If you want." 

Lex patted Clark on the forearm and nodded. "I think it’s for the best."

~*~*~  
  
The paparazzi loved him, Clark thought quietly as he sprawled in an armchair at the edge of the room and watched cameras flash and reflect off of Lex’s gleaming skin, brilliant blue eyes and boyish grin as he mingled with the wide variety of people that crammed into the lobby and ballroom at the Luthor manor–chatting, smiling, pressing hands and even kissing babies as they were presented to him. Eventually Clark noticed that Lex was circling back to him and got to his feet, pulling at the neck of his too-tight white shirt and the tie of his tux to get them a little looser. 

"You look incredibly bored, Clark." Lex’s mutter came out of the side of his mouth and it never ceased to amaze Clark that Lex could also keep that genuine smile on his face. 

"I am incredibly bored. Can we go?"

"Not quite yet. I have a speech to give, some more hands to shake, and a toast to make. Then, we can go." Lex seemed almost effervescent. 

Clark’s eyes narrowed. Effervescent Lex was a plotting Lex. And, there were the small telltale gleaming droplets of sweat just resting on his upper lip. Yes. He was up to something. Clark planned to get it out of him, and with force if necessary. Or feathers.

"Just follow me onto the stage and stand behind me."

Clark looked more alert. "Expecting someone to take a potshot?"

"Always, Clark."

They turned as one and moved through the crowd; it parted before them as word was announced that Lex would speak and their steps were loud on the wooden platform as they crossed it. Clark did his best to look indifferent.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I am here to make an announcement. As some of you may know, I have been blessed to have had two terms as President of the United States. I’ve also been blessed with . . ." 

Clark stopped listening to what Lex was saying, and instead, simply listened to how he was saying it. Watched him speak, watched him truly play and have fun. This was who he was and it was but the tip of the iceberg of whom he could be. 

". . . I have seen the future. I know where we’re going, and I am proud to have been a part of getting America there. Thank you, and good night."

Reporters in the crowd clamored, asking questions. "I’ve said all that I’m going to say on this, thank you." Lex turned away from the microphones, and simply looked at Clark. "One out of three, and then I am free."

Bemused, Clark smiled and shook his head in surprise. "I never thought I’d see the day," he murmured as he followed the bald man off the stage. True to his word, Lex was shaking a few more hands and had a champagne glass in his hand. Clark felt one pressed into his grasp and raised it, expecting a traditional toast.

"I was going to spout a toast I’d memorized, but instead, I’d like to say something else. There’s someone here that’s been with me for nearly twenty years." Lex moved to stand before Clark, and his eyes were intent. "We met under the strangest circumstances, and through it all–my ascendency to the head of my own company, and then my father’s; my political aspirations and the presidency. This man, Clark Kent, is my best friend. I would not be where I am today without him. To you, my friend, for your unstinting courage, faultless morals, and the occasional kick to the backside."

"I–Lex. I. . ." The flush of red that rose over Clark’s face only made him look younger. "Thank you. I always knew that you could be better than anything, or anyone thought." He lifted his glass and drank, as did everyone in the room.

Flashes went off everywhere, blinding in their intensity as reporters and photojournalists jockeyed forward. 

"Sir! Where are you going? You’ve been so active in political circles, what are you going to be doing now?" Lois Lane’s clear soprano rang out over the masses.

"I’m retiring into private life," Lex said as he walked toward the doors. "I’ve got a lot of things I want to do, and all of them with Clark, if he’ll have me."

Silence fell for all of half a second and then pandemonium reigned. Flashing lights, shouted questions, all fell on deaf ears as Clark Kent pulled Lex Luthor into a tight hug and kissed him. Thoroughly.

__

Some prices are just too high, no matter how much you may want the prize. The one thing you can't trade for your heart's desire is your heart. 

Lois McMaster Bujold, "Memory," 1996

 


End file.
